Ella
by Nayrut
Summary: Ella me encontro y dijo que hiciera ciertas cosas para recobrar mi memoria. Pero ¿Y si esas memorias no me llegaran a gustar?  Mi primer fic
1. Diario

**Disclaimer: VOCALOID no me pertenece y esta historia no tiene fines lucrativos (o tal vez si xD MEnTIRA) Len si me pertenece por las leyes que yo impongo xD (otra mentira)**..

**Bueno aqui dejo mi super mega cortita historia que hise para desaburrirme xD.**

**XxXxXxXxXxX  
**

_Era un dia con muy buen clima, estaba soleado, los pajaros cantaban y parecia que todo hiba a seguir igual…_

_No, mentira, era un dia como los demas…_

_Era solitario y oscuro, ella estaba sola, siempre habia sido hasi. Nunca conocio a su familia, ni a sus padres ni hermanos, si es que los tenia. Ella estaba sola en ese gran lugar al cual llamaba 'casa'. Era muy grande, descolorido, con largos pasillos y pocos cuartos, esa era su 'casa'. Bueno, eso es lo que me ha contado ella, pero yo lo veo muy diferente, no creo que halla sido asi alguna ves._

_Ahora yo vivo aquí con ella, no llevo mucho, pero puedo decir que la conosco casi a la perfeccion. ¿Por qué? Por que ella me dio una vida. Una vida que no pienso desperdiciar. Como dije no llevo mucho, solo llevo unos tres dias viviendo en este lugar, lleno de colores y alegria proporcionada por ella. No creo que haya sido como ella lo menciono, todo descolorido y gris. No puedo imaginarme un lugar asi en todo el mundo. Bueno, no conosco nada afuera de las paredes de esta casa, pero puedo imaginarme por los libros que he leido en tan poco tiempo. Recuerdo haber visto la imagen de una planta de la cual me atrajeron mucho sus frutos. Era de tallo cafesoso y hojas verdes, como una palma. Sus frutos, eran amarillos y en racimos de varios. Cuando le pregunte a ella si eran comestibles, me contesto que si y me alegre demasiado. Eso hizo que ella se riera un poco. En serio, no me la puedo imaginar triste ya que a cada momento la veo sonriendo. ¿Qué si por que escribo esto? Emmmm… ettoo, ella me lo pidio, me dijo que fuera escribiendo en un cuaderno lo vivido en un dia, según para recordar mejor las cosas, pero ¿como voy a poder olvidarlas? Son momentos con ella las pocas memorias que tengo, ya que desperte aquí sin recordar como llegue, o que era o como era, solo recordaba mi nombre al momento de despertar._

_¿Qué si cual es mi nombre? ¿Lo quieres saber? Ok, lo escribire, es…_

Hey!

Ehh?

Que haces?

Haciendo lo que me dijiste. ¿Lo quieres ver?

NO, ESTAS TONTO?

Eh?

Es tu diario, las demas personas no lo deben leer.

Pero, yo queria que vieras lo que yo estaba haciendo….-dije algo decepcionado

Solo te lo dije para que tal ves asi, recobres poco a poco tu memoria, It's ok?

Pero, bueno algo de lo que he aprendido aquí es que no se te puede ganar en discusiones

Pues aprendes bien Len- dijo alborotandome mis cabellos- Bueno ya te dejo para que continues. Ok?

Ella dejo la habitación, y se dejaron de escuchar sus pasos, entonces el muchacho continuo con su labor.

_Bueno, al parecer ya lo mencionaron, pero de todas maneras lo escribire para no olvidarlo tambien. Mi nombre es Kagamine Len, y según ella, tengo una bonita voz, pero yo digo que aun tengo que mejorar. Ella me ha puesto a canatar demasiadas cosas para mejorar mi voz, ella me ayuda si tengo algun error, de echo en varias ocaciones me ha mencionado que tal ves antes de perder la memoria, pertenecia a un coro o algo parecido, pero le contesto que cosas tan importantes no se pueden olvidar. ¿Mi edad? Mmmm, pues ella tiene como unos 16 asi que me calculo como unos 14, aun que ella es mucho mas alta que yo, como por 25 cm. Ella se agacha para poder hablarme bien, o para darme ciertas cosas ella es la que las alcanza. Dice que tratara de localizar a mis familiares, pero de eso ya van tres dias, asi que poco a poco me voy famirializando con lo que esta en este momento en mi alrededor. De echo, no tengo muchas ganas de volver, por que me estado preguntando ¿Cómo sera mi familia? ¿Me estaran buscando? O si no es asi ¿Por qué me abandonaron?. Pero tambien me he preguntado si ella no hubiese sido la que me encontro y ayudo ¿Los demas seria igual de agradables con migo? ¿O me dejarian a un lado? Bueno creo que ya estoy llevando esto demasiado lejos__, sera mejor que lo deje para mañana o si no me acabare tus hojas. A por cierto ella dijo que al final de cada escrito dejara mi nombre completo y arriba la fecha. LA FECHA! Se me olvido ponerla! Naa, mejor lo dejamos asi y después le pondre fecha, por lo mientras solo pondre mi nombre finalizando asi la primera pagina escrita de mi diario._

_Kagamine Len_

**XxXxXxXxX**

**Les gusto? Si es asi por favor haga click al botoncito de la felicidad personal y compartida xD. Se aceptan criticas constructivas y no constructivas.  
**


	2. Primer Memoria

**Vocaloid no me pertenece (****excepto Len el cual si me pertenece xD *lo que son las grandes mentiras*) . Esta obra es elaborada sin fines lucrativos (espero).**

_Lunes **, de Octubre del año ****_

_Hoy he tenido mi primera memoria. Fue algo chocante por que m__e dolió la cabeza. Se sintió como una punzada y caí inconsciente mientras preparaba la comida. El recuerdo trato sobre una chica de pelo azul verdoso amarrado en dos coletas. Tenia rasgos finos y era de complexión delgada. Era de tez clara y ojos del color del pelo. Se me hizo raro recordar a alguien con el pelo verde, ya que es raro ver ese color en el pelo. Pero bueno, hay personas con diversos gustos así que no importa. OK, en lo que estábamos era en la chica, si en la chica, ella estaba llorando, gritando y corriendo por el bosque, como huyendo de algo o alguien, pero no pude ver mas._

_Cuando desperté, estaba la muchacha que me encontró a un lado, con la cara triste, tal vez pensó que algo malo me había pasado, pero cuando le explique lo ocurrido se alegro y me dijo: 'Ya estas mejorando, es el primer recuerdo y vistes demasiado. Pronto llegaran mas, espero y no sean igual de punzantes que este' y cuando dijo ¨punzantes¨ me empezó a picotear con un lápiz que traía en la mano. Me pico en el estomago, en el pecho. Pero por alguna razón, no me la podía quitar de encima. Se sentía tan ligera, pero la sentía arriba de mi. Oh! Como quisiera volver a jugar así con ella. _

_Creo que me he sonrojado. Me acabo de tocar las mejillas y las tengo calientes. Ahhh! No debo de pensar así, no si es ella, la razón es por que ella, bueno, yo siento que es muy reservada en ese aspecto, además yo soy demasiado joven como para pensar en cosas como esas. Si lo hago, me siento como un pervertido. Que? Que si de que manera estaba pensando? Pues… Estaba pensando en que ella podría jugar conmigo a picotearme, pero esta vez en paños menores… Pfffttt… Como puedo escribir esas cosas! _

_Pienso que antes era pervertido, aunque no lo creo. Pienso que si hubiese sido __así, ya le hubiese hecho varias cosas que solo un degenerado podría imaginarse. Pero bueno…_

_La comida de hoy fue una sopa de tomate sencilla, bueno a medio hacer, ya que no la acabe de hacer por el impacto al momento de recordar. Ahora que lo pienso, De donde vienen los ingredientes que uso para las comidas, desayunos y cenas que preparo si ella no sale de la casa y yo menos? Pregunta que no tiene respuesta…_

_Ahh! Me ha picado un insecto, espero y se muera por haberme picado, además no quiero que se me llegue a infectar, será mejor y busque un poco de alcohol para desinfectarme la herida, lo que significa que te dejare de escribir el día de hoy, pero no te preocupes, hay mas días para escribir, y mas recuerdos por llegar y que te tendré que contar a razón de no olvidarlos. _

_Se que el día de hoy, lo que te conté no fue mucho, pero intentare esforzarme por escribir mas y tener mas inspiración de hacerlo, ya que no me gusta mucho el concepto de escribir por que se me cansa la mano. Prefiero colorear los dibujos que ella elabora. _

_Dibuja muy bonito, tanto que casi parece que cobrara vida y deambulara por la casa. Ahh… Si se pudiera, le pediría que dibujara esos frutos que vi en aquella ocasión, ya que en la casa no hay. _

_Bueno, hasta aquí llego, sino no acabare de escribir y esto se infectara, Bye!_

_Len Kagamine_

_P.S. Hoy si puse la fecha!_

**Espero y les haya gustado mi súper corto capitulo, lo que pasa es que yo soy de cap cortos a razón de las tareas de la prepa y todo eso. Estar en electrónica si que es pesado! Si gustan por favor den**** clic en el botoncito de la felicidad (es enserio xD) y manden un rewiew (creo que se escribe así, no lo estoy mirando xD)**

**Gracias al que comento mi primer cap de mi primer fic… Me volvió tan feliz!**


	3. Segunda Memoria: Como Soy?

_Martes __XX de Octubre_

_Ahh! Estoy tan cansado…_

_Hoy salí por primera vez de la casa, el aire se sentía tan bien cuando tocaba mi rostro, y de repente plaf!, de nuevo, una memoria nueva. Esta vez fue sobre mi físico. Emm, creo que jamás escribí como era, por que la verdad no sabía como era, pero ahora tengo una idea. Se supone que soy de tez clara y ojos azules, de cabellos claros, bueno creo. No me he visto en un espejo. Ni siquiera en el agua. Ella siempre se baña antes que yo y deja mucha espuma en la bañera, así que no me queda de otra más que meterme a bañar así. _

_Pero, recuerdo que ella hace no mucho me enseño un dibujo de los que ella hace. Dijo que lo hizo hace tiempo, pero le __sorprendió el hecho de que era idéntico al del dibujo, solo que la persona del dibujo era una chica. Le pregunte, Enserio parezco chica? Y ella menciono,"No, no lo pareces, solo que me sorprende el parecido. Lo que pasa es que hace como un mes, una familia vino a este lugar, y como soy retratista, me pidieron que la dibujara. Oye ahora que lo pienso, No podrían ser familiares tuyos?"_

_Le mencione que no había tenido algún recuerdo de algún familiar __más que el de la chica, pero creo que no es mi familiar, así que ella descarto por el momento la idea._

_Recuerdas el insecto de ayer? Apareció muerto el día de hoy, por donde me siento a escribir. Además, creo que se me olvido escribir que esta vez solo apareció el recuerdo, pero no lo he mencionado nada a ella, a razón de que ella ya sabe como soy, así que no hay porque decírselo. Por cierto, tampoco __escribí como era la casa por fuera. Es algo grande para una persona, pero tiene muy bonitos decorados. Es de dos pisos y pintada de colores calidos y fríos. Además tiene un cerco y un pequeño jardín. _

_Cuando salimos totalmente, existían mas casas, pero por alguna razón parecen desabitadas, además todas (son c__omo unas 9) están rodeadas por un espeso bosque. Creo que ya se la razón de por que no me han encontrado mis familiares. Estuvimos caminando un rato por el bosque, iba observando con atención todo árbol y pino que se atravesara por mi mirada. De hecho, estaba buscando aquel árbol de esos lindos frutos pero…_

_Sniff, no los encontré…_

_Ella dijo que pronto saldría al mercado del pueblo más cercano a comprar víveres, así que no había razón para ponerme triste. Entonces, ahora hay respuesta para aquella pregunta del día de ayer._

_Por cierto, hoy he trabajado mi voz, he estado cantando todo el día unas canciones que ella escribió para mi. Lo malo es que las escribió en un idioma que no entiendo. Y por alguna razón, cuando cantaba ciertas partes de una canción, se echaba a reír o su mirada cambiaba totalmente. _

_ -_Ehh! Ya te encontré. Que escribes?

-Mi.. hey! Por que preguntas si ya sabes… Además por que vienes con esa

cara? (apunta a la cara de ella)

-Un idiota en el mercado me estaba acosando, así que le di un golpe, pero aun así me hizo enojar un poco. Por cierto, traje lo que me pediste.

-En serio?

-Sep

-Oye por cierto, mi pelo es de color rubio, verdad? Al igual que el color de esos frutos…

-Emm… Mas bien tu pelo es de un color oscuro

-Oscuro? Como que?

-Como el azabache

_**Continuara**__**…**_

**Yay, he terminado el tercer capitulo corto de mi pequeña y rara historia. MUCHAS GRACIAS a las dos personas que me han dejado reviews (creo que debo anotar esa maldita palabra xD) me inspiran a seguir con la historia… **

**Por cierto, eso lo de Len perver… salio de un de repente, escribía lo que mi mente me dictaba así que imagínense que estaba pensando xD.**


	4. Platica y un viejo recuerdo

_**Vocaloid no me pertenece, esto lo hago solo por que me tienen amenazada de muerte y si no lo continuo BAM! (**__**Naa, mentira) Continuemos:**_

_Miércoles__ XX de Noviembre_

_Estoy algo inquieto, no se, creo que lo que estoy recordando no son mis recuerdo sino los de alguien mas. Quise comprobar el __día de ayer lo del pelo, corte un mechón, y si, era negro. No pude creerlo, de verdad, estaba seguro que era rubio, tan seguro como que se moriría el insecto…_

_Ayer me llego casi todo el recuerdo de la chica de pelo verde. La chica __corría entre la espesura del bosque y de repente tropezó con la raíz de un árbol. Su cara era de un terror indescriptible, como si la fueran a matar. De echo eso fue lo que paso. Vi como se esparció la sangre después de que alguien le corto el cuello. La chica murió llorando._

_La verdad, no puedo aceptar estos recuerdos, no se si la verdad son míos, no me imagino a alguien viendo tales escenas. Solté a llorar en medio del mercado. Sentía una gran culpa, como si yo hubiese cometido aquel crimen. Pero se que yo no lo hice. A pesar de que no tengo el recuerdo completo, se que yo no lo hice, fue alguien mas, lo se._

_Ahh! Lo del mercado. El día de hoy salimos al mercado. Nos encontramos con una chica rubia llamada Rin. Por alguna razón, me pareció tan familiar su rostro, todo ella era… igual que el dibujo. La chica que me cuida menciono que Rin era a la que había pintado esa vez, pero que aun no habían ido a recoger el cuadro. Ella, intrigada por el parecido, le pregunto "Tienes algún hermano Rin?" "No, no lo tengo, murió hace tiempo, en el bosque, fue un accidente" respondió con una cara muy triste y tan, tan alegre al mismo tiempo. "Como alguien se puede alegrar con la muerte de un familiar?" le grite enojado, pero solo me miro, bajo la cabeza y dijo "Creo que será mejor que recoja el cuadro de una vez…". La verdad, todos los del mercado habían volteado a vernos al momento de que dijo ´murio´._

_El camino de regreso a casa fue demasiado silencioso, tan silencioso que __parecía que iba solo. Cuando atravesamos el bosque, y llegamos a la puerta de la casa, Rin menciono "Te contare de mi hermano si me dices quien es el" "Trato echo, verdad?" dijo ella. Solo asentí._

_Entramos y nos sentamos en la sala, dispuestos a platicar de nuestras vidas, Rin comenzó:_

_-Bueno, mi hermano en verdad esta vivo, pero mis padres lo tenían en un internado por que según estaba loco- dijo algo triste_

_-En serio?- mencionamos los dos_

_-Si, de echo, le extraño tanto, no me permitían verlo, y como somos gemelos, me la paso observándome al espejo para intentar no olvidarlo- suspiro- Pero casualmente, me encuentro con este chico idéntico a mi hermano en todo aspecto, excepto en el pelo, mi hermano lo tiene de un color oro, mas brillante que el mío, se lo cuidaba demasiado, parecía mas niña que yo cuidándoselo, largo para un hombre y siempre en coleta. parecía mas femenino que yo, mi estupido hermano Len, ya que yo me comporta mas como un chico que el- dijo riéndose- Por cierto, Cual es tu nombre?-_

_-…- No __respondí_

_-Oh vamos, no seas tímido, solo falta que te llames y apellides igual que mi hermano- _

_-…- Seguí sin responder_

_-Puede parecerte increíble pero, te lo diré de todas maneras- mi chica trago saliva (Oh! Si! Mi chica!) – Su nombre es Len…-_

_-No, no, no , no y no!- Rin lo menciono rápidamente sorprendida- Pero no puede ser… yo, a, a mi me dijeron mis padres que Len había escapado del internado, y que se perdió, no puede ser que el sea mi hermano, el tiene el pelo negro (señalándome) y mi dulce y lindo hermano lo tiene rubio. Pero, lo que me intriga demasiado, es que tienen los mismos ojos, la misma mirada, la misma cara, las mismas expresiones, claro, el tuyo es mas alto, pero hace tiempo, mas bien años que no veo a mi hermano, aproximadamente como unos tres años . El media unos 147 cm, y el que veo enfrente mide como 30 cm mas. De echo creo que es de tu estatura-dijo mas calmada_

_-Pero como puede ser posible!, Ella mide como unos 25 cm mas!- dije sorprendido_

_-Emm… Len, creo que te has olvidado de que uso suela muy alta y que siempre estoy parada en algo mas alto de donde estas tu, de echo siempre que salimos voy por banqueta y tu por calle, y siempre te adelantas, así que no te das cuenta de que soy un poco mas pequeña que tu- dijo entre risas_

_-En serio?- la mire fijo, la verdad quería ver si era cierto- Ok! A pararnos sin zapatos contra espalda!- mencione emocionado_

_Los dos nos paramos y nos pusimos espalda a espalda. __Sentí como su cabeza se recargo sobre la mía por la parte trasera superior de la nuca, pero no sentía nada mas allá arriba. _

_-Si, son casi de la misma estatura- aclaro Rin seriamente -Me pregunto si mi Len será igual de alto…- menciono tomándome de las manos emocionada, creo que le caí bien._

_Ahh! Creo que dejare de escribir, ya llevo demasiado, solo te diré de que trato la platica: Ella le contó a Rin de cómo me había encontrado inconsciente en el bosque y me llevo a casa. De cómo me cuido, y que había perdido la memoria. Rin solo se sorprendió. Mi chica dijo que podía haber una posibilidad de que yo fuese el hermano de Rin, a lo que a ella le pareció bien, ya que se enamoro de mi extraña combinación de ojos azules y cabellos negros. Rin decidió quedarse a dormir, pero dormirá en la habitación de ella. Lo que quiere decir que dormirán hasta tarde mientras yo me aburro. Descubrí que Ella tiene en realidad 20 años cuando yo pensé que tenia 16. Aun sigo sin descubrir mi edad, pero por lo que se, se que soy mas avanzado de lo que tenia pensado. Pero no importa, siempre y cuando pase mas tiempo con ella…_

_Rayos! Otra ves, no puedo pensar __así, no me lo permitiré…_

_Bueno, será mejor que hasta aquí lo deje o sino, se darán las 12 de la madrugada. Y ni pensar que ella me levanta a las 5 de la mañana!._

_Bueno, me despido, se que mañana será un día largo tanto como para ella como para mi. Mañana es día de exposición de trabajos…_

_Len Kagamine_

_PD: El día de mañana te contare como son los dibujos y como somos todos…_

_**Decidí**__** cambiarle el nombre al tercer capitulo ya que no se me ocurrió nada para la segundo parte ya cuando la iba a escribir, mi mente quedo en blanco habiendo tenido anteriormente en mente lo que iba a hacer, pero bueno. Gracias a Grimmorium por seguir la historia, haces que me lleguen las energías suficientes como para continuarlo, ya que al principio pensaba solo hacer un capitulo por que no tenia ni idea de cómo iba a continua. Muchas Gracias a aquellos, que tal vez lo llegaron a leer y les aburrió y no quisieron dejar Reviews, por que se que hay gente que lee y no deja Reviews (te lo estoy diciendo a ti :D )Por que yo soy una de ellas xD.**_


	5. Salida al mercado

**Vocaloid no me pertenece, ni siquiera el diseño de sus personajes Dx, además esta obra no se puede distribuir con fines de lucro sin avisarle al autor (o sea yop :D)**

_Jueves XX de Noviembre_

_Ahh! Hoy ha sido un largo día…_

_Como sabes, el día de ayer Rin se quedo en casa a dormir, "según" se quedo a dormir, pero creo que no fue eso, sino mas bien se quedo a hacer escándalo junto con ella. Toda la madrugada se la pasaron cantando todo tipos de canciones, tanto como las ya existentes como las inexistentes. Se escuchaban risas y gritos provenientes del cuarto de un lado. Emm creo que no le he mencionado pero mi cuarto esta a un lado del de ella. Así que imagínense que todo lo que hice mientras se divertían… Te doy 5 segundos para que lo imagines… 1, 2, 3, 4 y 5!_

_Dime, Que__ imaginaste__? Supongo que algo extraño por lo que he escrito anteriormente, Verdad? Pero no, intente dormir, me quede despierto por que no podía conciliar el sueño por tanto escándalo provocado por ellas, es mas el día de hoy me sentía sin ganas de escribir por todo el trabajo que tuvimos. Recuerdas que mencione que el día de hoy era día de exposición?_

_Sip, hoy hubo exposición de los trabajos de ella en el mercado. Rin nos ayudo con el transporte, ya que mi chica no tiene el medio y mucho menos yo. No piensen que fue un auto o algo parecido por que esos no pueden pasar por el bosque. De echo, era una pequeña carreta jalada a caballo, ya que el mercado esta dentro de un pequeño poblado aislado y pues la casa donde me alojo esta adentrada en otro pequeño poblado conformado por menos de 15 casas en la espesura del bosque. Además ese mercado es el mas cercano y seria el único lugar donde mi chica puede vender sus obras de arte._

_Bueno, pues fuimos al mercado y entre todos empezamos a montar las pinturas y dibujos. Mientras montábamos las cosas, a mi se me ocurrió preguntarle a Rin que si como era su familia. Y ella contesto con cara triste:_

_No me relaciono mucho con mi familia, pero, puedo decir que mis padres no son muy agradables conmigo- _

_Por que no lo son?- murmure interesado_

_Siempre han querido mas a mi hermano que ami. Lo quieren solo por el echo de que es varón…-_

_En serio?- mencione mientras colocaba un caballete en una esquina._

_Si, lo que pasa es que, como tradición de la familia, el varón debe casarse con la persona que los padres elijan, lo cual comúnmente es la hija de alguien con gran poder, mientras que la hija se queda sin nada-_

_Pero por que?, yo creo que las personas son libres de escoger lo que les interese, siempre y cuando no afecte las decisiones de los demás…-_

_Pero, en mi familia, las decisiones de mujeres no son muy tomadas en cuenta, son solo una muñeca de porcelana que siempre debe de estar bien vestida sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Son demasiados conservadores .Es por eso que estoy aquí, escapando de ellos…- menciono muy seriamente_

_En serio estas escapando de ellos?- pregunte sorprendido_

_Si, por que crees que me quede a dormir- saco la lengua- Además también lo hago para buscar a mi querido hermano- dijo triste – Pero, como tu te pareces tanto a el, creo que dejare de buscarlo!- grito alegremente mientras me abrazaba_

_Ahhggg! Me asfixias!-_

_No pienso soltarte, nyaaa!-_

_Auxilio! Ahhhhhh!- grite _

_La gente se empezó a juntar alrededor nuestro, y veían como un chico era fácilmente derrotado por una chica (además de ver las obras de arte), que vergüenza me dio!_

_Finalmente, Rin, cansada, solo apoyo la cabeza en mi hombro (ella es como 15 cm mas bajita que yo), y comenzó a lloriquear. Yo no entendía la razón de por que estaba llorando, pero simplemente la abrace y le comencé a cantar una pequeña canción de cuna que me enseño mi chica, de pronto, Rin golpeo fuertemente mi pecho__ tirandome__ al suelo._

_-Eres un idiota!-_

_-Pero que hice?- murmure levantándome_

_-Cantar, eso fue lo que__ hicistes__!-_

_-Pero, que tiene de malo que cante?-_

_Ella solo me lanzo una mirada furtiva y volvió a llorar_

_-Te odio, eres idéntico, por que no recuerdas nada? Necesito que recuerdes, necesito a mi hermano, ya no lo soporto, me siento sola, y aparte esta ella!-_

_-Como que ella?-_

_-Ella, la que te cuida, la que no te permite recordar, es ella! Lo se, solo quiere apartarte de mi lado, como esa otra tonta que se murió en el bosque…-_

_-No es cierto, ella me quiere, tu solo estas celosa…Pero quien es esa del bosque?-_

_-…- Rin solo se quedo en blanco, volteo y siguió acomodando las cosas_

_Así pasaron las horas, Rin enojada conmigo sin razón alguna, mi chica dando precio a las pinturas y dibujos, mientras yo, solo me paseaba por la plaza comprando víveres y ropa que me quedara bien, ya que la otra, ya estaba toda sucia y desgastada._

_Ahora tengo unas dudas mas sobre mi pasado, que aun es incierto para mi, pero al parecer, hay personas que conocen mas de mi pasado que yo._

_El día de mañana, intentare acontentar a Rin, no se que le daré, pero pienso que si le doy algo de comer se pondrá feliz, por que el día de ayer mostró un comportamiento muy glotón en la cena. La razón por la que la quiero acontentar, es para saber mas sobre su hermano, para saber bien si soy yo ese tal hermano loco que se escapo del internado y se perdió en el bosque: para mi, todo eso concuerda con mi llegada a la casa de mi chica._

_Por lo mientras, estaré aquí, intentando descifrar parte de mi pasado, viviendo mi presente y soñando con el futuro (que por lo cierto, quiero que este futuro sea al lado de mi chica)._

_Creo que mañana nos quedaremos todo el día en casa, al menos de que salga algo inesperado._

_Tengo que irme, diario mío, ya es tarde y tengo sueño._

_Kagamine Len_

_P.D. Rin se quedo a dormir de nuevo…_

**Disculpenme por haberme tardado tanto (como medio año) en seguir la historia, lo que pasa es que ahora me dedico a subtitular canciones de los gemelitos y a hacer vsq (intentos xD), pero si me dan animos, prometo que acabare la historia :D.**


	6. Miedo parte 1

**Vocaloid no me pertenece, yo solo escribo esto por que me entretiene y por que me esta gustando xD. La historia si me pertenece, todo salio de la cabeza que se esta quemando en mi casa en este momento D:**

_Martes XX de Noviembre (Alba)_

_No he escrito anteriormente, por que no ha habido nada que escribir, solo que ahora tengo varios trajes nuevos y ya no se me permite cantar en presencia de Rin. Tengo miedo, mi chica corre peligro._

_Como escribí, es el alba, no pude dormir en toda la noche, estoy asustado, no entiendo lo que recordé, por eso lo escribo tan temprano, para no olvidarlo por si ocurre algo en el trayecto del día, no quiero que algo pase, menos a ella, necesitare prepararme mentalmente para lo que llegue a ocurrir, no quiero acobardarme si algo pasa, no me lo puedo permitir._

_Necesito alejar a Rin de ella, si no quiero perderla, por que, como lo sospeche, mi mano no fue la que rasgo la garganta de la muchacha de pelo verde, cuyo nombre es Miku, recordé todo lo que tiene que ver con ella._

_Miku, la que alguna vez fue mi mejor amiga, ahora esta muerta por los celos de Rin, quien aun no se que sea de mi, por que yo pasaba mas tiempo con ella, cuando yo lo mencione a Rin de que le pediría a Miku que fuese mi novia, ella salio enojada de la casa y se sentó a llorar en una banquita._

_Vi su mirada, era de un odio intenso, sabia que no había hecho bien en haberle dicho, así que corrí lo mas rápido que pude a casa de Miku. Mientras corría, voltee hacia atrás para ver que hacia Rin, y pude observar que ya no estaba, eso me dio un terror inmenso y acelere aun mas mi correr._

_Llegando a casa de Miku, abrí la puerta sin tocar y me dirigí a donde sospeche que estaría, por suerte si estaba donde pensé: en la cocina buscando algo que comer. En cuanto la vi, la sujete del brazo y me la lleve al bosque, mientras ella me preguntaba que si que era lo que ocurría, pero yo me limite a no contestarle, por que ni yo sabia lo que hacia, era puro instinto. _

_Entrando al bosque, me di cuenta de que Rin ya venia tras nosotros, nunca voltee, solo lo sabia, así que le dije a Miku que siguiera corriendo, que yo iba a entretener a Rin, que ella se fuera a la casa de una amiga mía, que ella entendería todo. Pero, Miku se quedo y me pregunto "Por que? Por que? Acaso ya no me quieres ver? Que es lo que pasa? Por que tienes tanto miedo?". Le conteste "Solo corre, Rin va a matarte, esta celosa, siempre lo ha estado, y yo le acabo de dar un por que para acabar con tu vida, corre y no vuelvas, te quiero demasiado como para saber que ya no estas en este mundo…". Miku asintió, corrió, y la perdí de vista._

_Como imagine, Rin, ya se acercaba, con una pequeña daga que mi padre me había regalado para mi defensa personal y la de Rin. Ella solo me miro, y siguió caminando, pero yo la detuve "No te atrevas a…"Con una mirada indiferente, me paso la daga por el brazo, fue una herida profunda. Caí y gemí por el dolor, mientras ella acelero el paso hasta pasar a correr. Ella sabia perfectamente hacia donde había ido Miku, había olvidado por el terror que ambos siempre sabemos que pensamos, por que somos gemelos._

_Me levante y fui corriendo tras Rin, cuando la alcance, intente abalanzarme sobre ella, pero fue inútil: ella me conocía a la perfección, sabia que lo iba a hacer. Alcanzamos a Miku, ella seguía corriendo, gritaba aterrada, ella ya había visto la cara de Rin. De pronto, tropezó con una raíz de un árbol, y cayo al suelo. Rin se acerco rápidamente, se agacho a donde Miku, y le dijo dulcemente "Esto es mi regalo de felicitación por haberme quitado Len, querida Miku". Levanto la daga y justo cuando estaba a punto de clavársela en la cabeza, la detuve. Vi el rostro de Miku, estaba llorando, no se movía, se había paralizado del miedo._

_Rin se sacudía, su sentimiento era demasiado grande como para pensar racionalmente. En una de sus sacudidas, rasgo el cuello de Miku, dejando ver el color carmesí de su sangre, nos mancho a los tres ese color, pero a mi me mancho el rostro, a Rin, las manos, y el vestido blanco de Miku se volvió de un rojo intenso. _

_Miku se silencio, ya no iba a volverme a hablar, ni abrazar, ni jugaríamos juntos, ya no podría hacer nada con ella, por que, murió al instante de que Rin le desgarro la garganta, murió llorando, sin decir adiós, sin gritar, viéndome y viendo a Rin con unos ojos llenos de tristeza y terror…_

El joven cerró su pequeño cuaderno, soltó un leve suspiro, y volteo a donde estaban unas hojas. En ellas estaban escritas canciones que el invento, canciones, que, además de su diario, le ayudaban a recordar cosas que no quería olvidar además de sus recuerdos, eran sobre sus sentimientos y no quería perderlos. Tomo las hojas y comenzó a cantar en voz muy baja, melancólico. Era una tonada alegre, pero no podía articular bien las palabras, le faltaban fuerzas, y no podía remediarlo. Unas cuantas lágrimas se asomaron desde sus ojos, resbalaron por sus mejillas, y cayeron en sus manos y en las canciones, haciendo que un poco de la tinta negra se diluyera y manchara las hojas. Soltó las hojas, y siguió llorando, en silencio, sentado en su cama, una de sus manos se posaba en su mejilla y la otra tomaba su pelo. "Ame demasiado a esa chica, lo siento, pero, ahora que lo recuerdo, solo me lastima, por que vi como alguien acabo con su mano, su existencia" pensó, llevándose las manos a donde se supone esta el corazón; "Pero, en este momento, quiero a alguien mas, no puedo permitir que la misma persona acabe dos veces con mi felicidad!".

En el memento que el joven pensó eso, se levanto de su cama, se limpio las lágrimas, y con una gran determinación, camino hacia la puerta…

**Neee :D…. Como dije, continuare la historia, se que los capítulos son cortos, pero es que mi inspiración nunca dura lo suficiente para acabar unas 4 paginas (o mínimo 2 xD). No se preocupen, intentare continuarle cuando pueda (y me acuerde). Por favor, dejen rewiew, me motivan a continuar la historia e inspirarme :D .**


	7. Miedo parte 2

**VOCALOID no me pertenece, yo solo hago esto por diversión y no lo hago con fines de lucro (a menos de que alguien la distribuya en algún lado ilegalmente ¬¬)**

_Miércoles XX de Noviembre (Madrugada)_

_Se que ya es muy tarde, como alrededor de la 1 A.m., pero importa, aun no he escrito lo que paso después de que deje de escribir, pero creo que si lo escribo, se me volverá a partir el corazón._

_Pero, por que ella no me cree nada? Acaso piensa que estoy loco? Por que su mirada se volvió perturbada y a la vez se entristeció? No lo entiendo, quiero saber el por que de su reacción, es necesario que lo sepa. Además, me he dado cuenta de algo, no es coincidencia de que Rin este en este lugar, lo se, lo presiento, ahora se que es mi hermana, me di cuenta de ello por lo que escribí hace rato "Sabia a donde iría, por que los gemelos saben lo que piensa uno del otro", se que al principio escribí que no sabia que era de mi, si mi familiar, amiga o simplemente una conocida; pero como escribía continuamente, sin pensar, solo me guiaba mi mano, ese recuerdo salio a flote por eso._

_Rin también ya lo sabe, lo sabe desde que me vio en el mercado, por eso se nos acerco, no para preguntarle que si ya había acabado el cuadro, era para acercarse a mi. Ella me había estado buscando todo el tiempo que no estuve en el lugar donde se supone que mis padres me enviaron. Por eso ella escapo de casa, y no le importo verme con la cabellera de otro color… Por que ella ya sabia que la tendría así…_

_He recordado el lugar donde desfallecí, fue en el bosque, como mi chica me había contado. Pero lo que ella no me dijo fue que a unos 5Km de ese lugar, existía un centro de salud mental…_

_Yo había estado en ese lugar, recuerdo las paredes blancas, las personas, los doctores, y la razón de por que yo estuve allí..._

_Pero eso no importa, lo que importa es que ella me crea, de alguna manera, tendré que demostrarle las malas intenciones que tiene Rin._

_Cuando salí de mi habitación le pregunte a Rin que si por que estaba aquí, que si "que" buscaba o si lo que decía era verdad, pero ella solo respondió con una mirada amarga "No es de tu incumbencia, y lo sabes Len" "Pero no te preocupes, esta vez será mas sutil y no te echare la culpa…". En ese momento, la empuje, la tire al suelo y grite "No dejare que vuelva a pasar, no quiero lo mismo para ella!". Rin solo se levanto, sacudió su vestimenta, me miro y comento mientras se dirigía al comedor "Ya veremos que es lo que haces para detenerme, al fin y al cabo, ella no te creerá nada, hermanito". Mi rostro se torno triste y preocupado en ese momento, por que lo que decía Rin era cierto: mi chica no me creería nada, por que cree mas en Rin que en mi. Me aleje de Rin y me dirigi hacia fuera. Me lleve una sorpresa cuando vi a mi chica sentada en la banca, mirando fijamente al cielo, y de sus ojos, unas pequeñas gotas de agua se asomaban._

_Era la primera vez que le veía tan triste como para llorar, así que me acerque y me senté a su lado. La acerque a mi pecho y la abrace. Ella se sonrojo…_

_-Dime, ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Acaso algo esta mal?- pregunte preocupado_

_-No… no lo hagas-_

_-¿Hacer que?-_

_-Daño a Rin, ella me contó que quisiste hacerle daño…- comento viéndome a los ojos_

_-Sabes que yo no dañaría ni al que me este atacando y lo sabes- le dije mientras acariciaba su cabeza_

_-Pero… pero ell…-_

_Calle su boca propinándole un tierno beso en sus labios, ella solo levanto la mano en señal de querer golpearme, pero se detuvo y mejor volteo hacia otro lado._

_-Esto no puede ser y lo sabes. Len, por favor, no lo vuelvas a hacer, sino…-_

_Volví a callarla con un beso un poco brusco, ya que tuve que dirigir su rostro al mío._

_-Sino que? Me golpearas esta vez? Correré el riesgo- dije con un tono presuroso._

_Una vez mas, junte nuestros labios, y ella no opuso resistencia alguna, se dejo llevar por la situación, cosa que a mi me favoreció en absoluto, ya había estado esperando este momento desde hacia tiempo. La abrase fuerte, pasando mis manos por sus caderas, como si ella fuese a desaparecer en ese mismo instante. Ella hizo lo mismo, pero mas tímidamente y con menos fuerzas. Me di cuenta de que ella en verdad no quería esto, por sus débiles acciones, pero cuando estaba a punto de soltarla y dejar de besarla, una figura apareció en frente nuestro._

_-Dime, que haces con el?- pregunto una voz idéntica a la mía…_

**Perdón, pido disculpas, demasiadas disculpas, porque me tarde demasiado, demaciadisisisimo en subir otro capitulo mas, no se que me ocurrió que me quede totalmente desconectada de esta historia. Se que unos cuantos han estado observando si ya subí algún capitulo nuevo, pero es que no he podido subirlos ya que he estado trabajando mucho en la escuela. Ahora hago servicio social y solo me queda tiempo libre desde las 6:30 PM y a esto agréguenle los trabajos escolares y proyectos en equipo -. Pero no se preocupen, intentare acabar esta historia, ya sea que me tarde toda una vida pero lo haré! :D**


End file.
